Guerreiros Até ao Fim
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Os grandes heróis que perdemos no campo de batalha merecem uma última e sentida despedida...


**ESTA FANFICTION CONTÉM SPOILERS RELATIVOS A "HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS". ****É FAVOR PROSSEGUIR APENAS QUEM JÁ ESTÁ A PAR DA HISTÓRIA OU NÃO SE IMPORTA DE DESCOBRIR O QUE ACONTECE NO ÚLTIMO LIVRO DA SAGA!**

**Foram avisados! xD **

**Guerreiros Até ao Fim**

**Disclaimer: **_personagens e lugares pertencem a JK Rowling e à Warner Brothers. Esta fic foi escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos e quaisquer semelhanças com outras histórias não passam de meras coincidências._

**Avisos: **_fanfiction não apropriada a menores de 13 anos. _

**Spoilers: **_PF, CdS, PdA, CdF, OdF, PM, DH. _

**Sumário: **_a homenagem de despedida dos sobreviventes aos guerreiros que sucumbiram na Segunda Guerra contra o Mal por um mundo melhor…_

**A/N: **_espero que gostem, mesmo que não vá ao encontro daquilo que imaginam! Não me conformei com determinadas mortes e penso que uma última homenagem foi algo que faltou no fim daquele livro. Um brinde aos heróis que nunca esqueceremos!_

_E que tal lerem esta fic ouvindo uma música triste como pano de fundo? Eu acho que ficaria muito bem (fala Belinha, a depressão em pessoa). Pessoalmente, eu escolho "Hallelujah" de John Cale… escolham a vossa e experimentem! Espero que apreciem o momento! xD _

_Obrigado à Jane Potter Skywalker!_

* * *

"_O último inimigo que deve ser destruído é a morte."_

Até o tempo parecia celebrar a vitória. _Cheirava_ a vitória. Cheiro da relva acabada de cortar, das flores de Primavera, dos dias quentes do Verão que se aproximava, da liberdade recém-conquistada. Porque já não havia medo nem opressão, o fedor intenso a clandestinidade e sangue inocente derramado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele sentiu-se realmente livre!

Mas quando acordara naquela manhã esperara um cenário diferente. Esperara céu cinzento e nuvens carregadas, uma chuva miúda e um vento frio do Norte. Quando os seus olhos verdes se cruzaram com o reflexo no espelho enquanto fazia o nó da gravata, Harry Potter desejou que aquele dia estivesse tão de luto como ele. No fundo, sabia que não soava bem despedir-se de tantos amigos perante um pano de fundo tão festivo.

- Harry, querido? – a voz baixa de Molly Weasley soou atrás de si. – Está na hora…

Harry anuiu e juntou-se aos nove Weasleys que o aguardavam à porta da Toca. Aqui e ali encontrava ainda sinais das actividades bruscamente interrompidas no momento em que toda a família tivera de fugir pela sua segurança. Meses apenas que tinham passado desde então, mas esses meses pareciam já tão distantes… Molly ajeitou-lhe o manto negro e tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas não foi bem sucedida. Ele reparou que a sua segunda mãe tinha os olhos cobertos por uma cortina de lágrimas e não conseguiu resistir a passar-lhe os braços em torno do pescoço, num abraço ternurento e compreensivo. Por tudo o que ela fizera, por tudo o que passara.

- Oh Harry… – fungou a senhora, retribuindo o abraço.

- Estamos prontos? – perguntou Arthur, cujo rosto pálido e terrivelmente cansado o fazia parecer mais velho que nunca.

Harry mirrou a face abatida do melhor amigo Ron. Ginny tinha os olhos presos no céu azul e sol radioso. Não, ali ninguém estava pronto. Mas como aprendera uns anos antes, o que tivesse de vir, viria. E era chegada a altura de o enfrentar.

- Estamos!

* * *

Nem mesmo no funeral de Dumbledore ele vira tanta gente reunida em Hogwarts! Vinham às centenas: aos campos verdes tinham acorrido feiticeiros e feiticeiras de todo o país e Harry conseguia até detectar um ou dois dialectos diferentes do seu. Todos haviam querido prestar a sua última homenagem aos guerreiros tombados nas teias do Mal. Agradecer o seu sacrifício… por um mundo melhor. 

As cadeiras brancas dispostas frente ao memorial estavam já cheias e inúmeras famílias aguardavam em pé pelos discursos de despedida. O negro pesava nas suas vestes, num contraste rude com o branco das flores que muitos seguravam nas mãos. Com o branco dos assentos. Com o branco do túmulo de Dumbledore. O maior director que Hogwarts alguma vez tivera já não estava sozinho no seu eterno descanso: três lápides ainda por trabalhar rodeavam-no agora, bem no centro de quatro colunas de mármore que sustentavam o tecto do mesmo material. Simples, mas toda a eternidade. Para a geração seguinte recordar…

Harry mirou em redor. Quantos rostos familiares ali iria encontrar? Quantos pais ali haviam perdido os filhos? Quantas daquelas crianças iriam crescer sem um doce beijo dos pais antes de adormecerem? Quantos ali choravam o irmão ou irmã perdidos? Quantos corações batiam pelo marido ou mulher que nunca regressaria a casa? Quantos rostos rezavam por simples desconhecidos apenas por um único _Obrigado_?

Hermione aparecera por entre a multidão. O luto dava-lhe uma postura estranha. Ela passou os braços em torno de Harry e deu-lhe um beijo na face. Atrás dela, reconheceu as feições de Mr. e Mrs. Granger, já de memória recuperada, que se aproximavam de Arthur e Molly Weasley. Esta aceitou o ramo de flores oferecido e caiu nos braços da outra mãe. Ambas choravam agora no ombro uma da outra. Partilhavam a dor. Hermione afastou-se com um sorriso triste e ocupou o seu lugar junto de Ron. A cabeça ruiva do rapaz descansou junto do ombro dela. O Trio Maravilhoso, era o que muitos lhes chamavam. Se as maravilhas os ajudassem em certos momentos… momentos como aquele…

Porque no fim era tão difícil, mas tão difícil, dizer adeus!

Ainda havia quem chegasse e se aproximasse do grande grupo, passos apressados daqueles que queriam chegar antes das primeiras declarações mas sem nunca perder o respeito. Agora pisavam solo quase sagrado, local de adoração. O negro das vestes, o contraste com o branco. O branco, cor da paz. O branco das flores que se multiplicavam pelo público. O branco do símbolo que encerrava aquela era e abria as portas a um novo mundo.

Pomona Sprout encontrava-se já no estrado propositado para o momento. No manto negro brilhava o símbolo dos Hufflepuff. Na sua qualidade de chefe da equipa mais doce de Hogwarts, a professora Sprout relembrava à multidão um nome que o tempo afastara mas nunca apagara. Harry relembrou a primeira vez que vira Cedric Diggory. O rapaz que lhe custara a primeira de uma curta lista de derrotas no Quidditch. Mais tarde, custar-lhe-ia também o amor de Cho. Sabia que ela nunca fora realmente sua – o fantasma de Cedric estivera sempre entre os dois. Porque Harry vira tudo: vira a sua expressão ao cair morto no chão, vira a sua imagem pedindo-lhe para devolver o corpo aos pais…

"_Relembrem-se de Cedric Diggory."_

Os seus olhos encontraram as figuras de Amos Diggory e a sua mulher. Ela chorava agarrada a uma imagem do filho. Amos apertou-a contra si, lutando contra as lágrimas perante o discurso ouvido. Cedric, bonito e gentil, inteligente e corajoso, decente e amigo. Cedric, bom e afável, que se intrometera no caminho de Lord Voldemort.

As palavras de Dumbledore ecoavam na mente de Harry enquanto um grupo de amigos de Cedric colocavam a faixa amarelo-canário junto das lápides onde Flitwick e McGonagall escreviam por artes mágicas os nomes anunciados. As letras a negro atingiram-no numa pancada surda:

"_Relembrem-se de Cedric Diggory." _

E depois Sprout deu lugar a Hagrid que, mais seguro que nunca e com os olhinhos negros de barata a brilharem de emoção, lhes quis contar uma história. A história do seu grande amigo, valente Albus Dumbledore. A história que ninguém conhecia. A história de quem tivera de carregar a culpa nos ombros ao longo de toda uma vida. A história de quem sentira o punhal da traição cravado fundo no seu peito. Aquele que dera segundas oportunidades até mesmo a quem não as merecia. Aquele que pedira a morte para proteger uma alma ainda inocente de um destino ainda pior que o seu.

Iria Aberforth alguma vez perdoar Albus pelo cruel destino de Ariana? Talvez um dia… o irmão mais novo de Dumbledore ocupava uma das cadeiras na primeira fila. De negro e queixo caído, como todos os outros. Harry não o vira assim aquando do funeral do irmão, há apenas um ano atrás. Talvez um dia…

E, por mais incrível que fosse, tal como quando assistira ao enterrar do director mais querido de Hogwarts, Harry não parava de pensar. As primeiras palavras que lhe ouvira no banquete de boas-vindas do primeiro ano: _bronco, gorduroso, restos e mudança_ – chegara a pensar que Dumbledore era louco! As peúgas no Espelho dos Invisíveis. A sua predilecção por doces. Porque não algo mais? Albus Dumbledore não fora perfeito, mas talvez andasse perto. Era sábio e justo, directo e compreensivo. Sem ele, Harry sabia que nunca teria derrotado Voldemort. Talvez nunca tivesse acordado naquela floresta. Dumbledore podia ter partido, mas fora ele quem os liderara naquela vitória.

"_Não lamentes os mortos, Harry. Lamenta os vivos e, acima de tudo, aqueles que vivem sem amor!"_

"_Para uma mente bem preparada, a morte é só uma próxima grande aventura!"_

Dumbledore piscou-lhe o olho na imagem da sua mente. Sorria-lhe. Frente ao memorial, Hagrid pousou uma mão gigante sobre o túmulo branco e fechou os olhos. O eterno agradecimento.

Porque o mundo respirava uma vez mais e Dumbledore vencera por fim.

Foi um Ron pálido e abalado que subiu ao estrado na sua vez. A voz tremeu-lhe quando anunciou que não era a melhor pessoa para falar de Sirius Black. O belo e inteligente Sirius Black, a quem Azkaban tanto roubara. Como vivera ele com as decisões que lhe carregaram o peito? Como entendera ele a culpa de ter entregue os seus melhores amigos ao Diabo sem o saber? Como lidara ele com a dor e a tortura de pagar doze anos por um crime que não cometera?

Harry nunca poderia esquecer a face do padrinho no momento em que aquele homem acabado entendeu que o seu afilhado acreditava na sua inocência e mal podia esperar para partilhar a casa consigo. A sua determinação em garantir a sua segurança havia tornado Sirius no irmão que nunca tivera e no pai que nunca tivera a oportunidade de conhecer. Mas fora essa mesma determinação que o conduzira à sua armadilha fatal, nos braços de Bellatrix, que não quisera perder a oportunidade de acabar com o primo de vez.

De súbito, Harry entendeu que Ron estava, de certa forma, errado. Podia não ter passado muito tempo com ele, não tinham trocado muitas cartas, não sabia o que era ser seu afilhado, mas conhecera a sua história. Acreditara nas suas palavras e na sua inocência, presenciara os poucos encontros e ajudara Sirius a manter-se incógnito quando um país inteiro o procurava.

De certa forma, Ron conhecera Sirius Black melhor que uma comunidade inteira de feiticeiros e até de Muggles!

Harry levava no bolso o resto do espelho que o padrinho lhe dera há quase três anos atrás. Passara mesmo assim já tanto tempo? Dava tudo para ver o seu rosto uma vez mais, ouvir de novo a sua voz. O melhor amigo do seu pai. Que vida poderiam ter tido de os seus pais nunca tivessem morrido? Se Pettigrew nunca o tivesse incriminado ou fugido naquela noite em que o nome de Sirius pudera finalmente ficar limpo? Ou se Bellatrix nunca o tivesse atirado para trás daquele véu? Talvez ele ainda ali estivesse, junto a si, chorando a partida dos amigos, celebrando a vitória sobre as Trevas. Talvez pudessem viver os dois em Grimmauld Place na companhia agora dócil de Kreacher. Talvez Sirius pudesse olhá-lo de frente e sorrir-lhe enquanto dizia: _És mesmo filho do teu pai, Harry. Temos ambos muito orgulho em ti!_

Fechou os olhos verdes. Todos sabiam agora a verdade e lamentavam a trágica partida que o destino pregara ao último Black. Apenas na morte Sirius tivera o reconhecimento que merecia. Sabia que não era um desfecho justo. Foi por isso que Harry tornou a ver, apenas para si, o enorme e brilhante sorriso do mesmo homem que, feliz, marcara presença no casamento dos seus pais. Aquele era o Sirius Black que ele queria recordar para sempre!

A voz de Cornelius Fudge trouxe-o à realidade. Ron estava já de regresso ao seu lugar junto de Hermione. E o antigo Ministro discursava. Pelo nome e pessoa de Rufus Scrimgeour. O líder caído em desgraça com todo o Ministério atrás de si.

Harry não gostava de nenhum deles. Aprendera com aqueles dois homens o suficiente para odiar política e afins. Fudge precisara de um homicídio bem debaixo do seu nariz para entender que Voldemort estava, de facto, de volta. Aceitar que o seu pior pesadelo se havia tornado realidade. Scrimgeour surgira já depois de a verdade ser evidente, mas não tomara melhor atitude. A sua perseguição a Harry e Dumbledore quase o fizera crer que o Ministro da Magia acreditava que os dois lutavam pelo lado errado.

Mas, bem no último momento, Scrimgeour fora mais forte. Torturado pelo paradeiro de Harry, da sua boca não saíra nem uma palavra. Era claro que sabia onde ele se encontrava, haviam estado juntos no dia anterior. No entanto, ao ver o fim perto de si, acreditara nele e no seu poder para derrotar aqueles que agora controlavam o seu sofrimento, com a sua vida por entre os dedos. Decidira que não ia entregar o único que podia acabar com toda a dor e destruição a que assistia.

De seguida, Arthur Weasley caminhou pelo estrado e os membros que ainda restavam da Ordem da Fénix levantaram-se. Mãos atrás das costas, queixos bem erguidos por Alastor Moody. O Auror mais forte, caído dos céus na maldita emboscada pela captura de Harry. O seu caixão no cemitério estava vazio e talvez assim ficasse para sempre. Mas nos corações e memória de todos existiria sempre um lugar eterno para o Olho-Louco.

Harry chegara a sentir arrepios na sua presença, mas no fundo gostava de Moody desde que fora seu professor, naqueles dias em que nem sequer imaginara que estava perante um impostor. Pobre Moody, o valente caçador de magos negros, fechado um ano dentro do seu próprio baú.

"_Vigilância constante!"_

Ter-se-ia ele relembrado disso em cima daquela vassoura? Como teria ele reagido quando se vira rodeado de Devoradores da Morte e sem Mundungus-aliás-Harry consigo? Quando entendera ele que a morte estava próxima? Quais teriam sido os últimos pensamentos daquele estranho e enigmático feiticeiro?

Bill deixou para trás a esposa Fleur e avançou até ao memorial, para junto do pai. Há uns dias, Harry levara-o até ao local onde enterrara o olho mágico de Moody. A Ordem não o quisera deixar no caixão; no fundo, todos os membros mantinham ainda a esperança de recuperar o corpo de um dos seus mais reconhecidos colegas. Mas aceitara a ideia do mais velho irmão Weasley. Era só uma última recordação…

Ele inclinou-se e colocou o olho sobre um conjunto de flores que muitos ali haviam deixado por entre as lápides agora escritas em belas letras douradas. Todos sabiam que pertencia mais àquele memorial que ao gabinete da malévola Dolores Umbridge. Naquele local, era quase como se Alastor tivesse regressado aos seus.

"_Vigilância constante!"_… e para sempre!

O lugar junto a Harry ficou então vazio. Hermione subia agora ao estrado. Nem fora preciso ela sugeri-lo: logo desde o início que ele sabia que aquele memorial nunca ficaria completo sem Dobby. E quem melhor que uma ávida defensora dos elfos domésticos para tamanha homenagem?

Tinham vindo elfos das cozinhas de Hogwarts, de famílias ali presentes e até Kreacher marcava presença, junto de uma chorosa Winky. Era a primeira vez que viam um deles homenageado assim. Mas Dobby sempre fora diferente: nunca aceitara as suas condições de elfo doméstico, nunca fora fiel a quem, por regra da sua espécie, devia ser. No fundo, lutava pelos mesmos ideais que a B.A.B.E. de Hermione lutava. Ideais que mais ninguém queria aceitar. Ideais que, à luz dos mais recentes acontecimentos, poderiam ganhar novas formas.

Viktor Krum, escolhido a dedo por Hermione, caminhou até ao memorial com as roupas de Dobby nas mãos e depositou-as com todo o respeito por entre o já espesso manto de flores. No estrado, a jovem feiticeira prosseguia o seu discurso, sem lamechices ou palavras iradas a favor da sua organização. Porque ali falavam de Dobby. Apenas Dobby.

O elfo que fugira aos mestres para avisar Harry do enorme perigo que corria. O elfo cuja coragem para fazer o que era certo lhe valeu a liberdade esperada. O elfo cuja bondade fora recompensada por um emprego que adorava e o salário que cobiçava. O elfo que estivera sempre pronto a ajudar quando preciso. O elfo que os resgatara dos calabouços da Mansão Malfoy. O elfo cuja vida terminara ceifada pela faca de Bellatrix Lestrange enquanto tentava fugir daquele cenário descontrolado.

"_Aqui jaz Dobby, um elfo livre."_

O seu corpo havia sido transferido para um cemitério comum, junto dos demais que haviam perecido em semelhantes situações. A placa de Harry, porém, tinha ido com ele. Fora o máximo que pudera fazer depois da sua prova de valentia. Engraçado pensar que, apesar de ter sido horrível na altura, hoje não conseguia evitar as gargalhadas ao relembrar o incidente com o bolo da tia Petunia, a sala dos Dursleys completamente suja, Mrs. Mason a gritar por causa de uma simples coruja! Ria ao relembrar as meias que lhe havia oferecido num Natal tão longínquo. E as suas lágrimas de felicidade quando uma peúga suja obrigara Lucius Malfoy a dizer-lhe adeus?

"_Harry… Potter…"_

Foram as suas últimas palavras. Harry há muito sabia que tinha um lugar cativo no coração daquele elfo. Os seus olhos verdes viram Kreacher limpar as lágrimas perante as doces palavras de Hermione e sentiu-se tentado a consolá-lo. O amigo de ambos tinha agora um lugar na História.

Adeus, Dobby. Dobby, o elfo livre. Dobby, o elfo herói.

Começaram a subir caras desconhecidas ao estrado. Pais, mães, irmãos, irmãs, tios, tias, padrinhos e madrinhas. O choro aumentou na multidão. Era a dor de perder um filho. Perder aquelas crianças, ainda com todo um futuro à sua frente. Chegara a hora dos corpos caídos no Salão Principal durante a Batalha de Hogwarts.

O memorial começou a encher. Mais flores. Agora imperavam também o vermelho, o amarelo, o rosa, o laranja e demais cores favoritas. Fotografias e objectos preferidos. Muitos choravam enquanto deixavam as lembranças dos amigos que não iriam tornar a ver. Uma menina de cinco anos aproximou-se de mão dada com a mãe e deixou o seu ursinho de pelúcia junto da lápide que continha o nome do irmão bem mais velho. Cinco anos apenas e já sabia que não iria tornar a sentir os braços do irmão a apertá-la contra si num abraço ternurento.

A mãe teve de arrastá-la aos gritos, chorando que queria o irmão de volta. Junto a Harry, Hermione escondeu o rosto lavado em lágrimas no ombro de Ron, incapaz de encarar aquela peça real de frente.

E depois Ginny levantou-se para o seu discurso. Harry procurou Mr. Creevey e o filho mais novo, Dennis. Encontrou-os, por fim: enquanto o rapaz desabava num choro convulsivo, o pai permanecia apático, de rosto pálido e vazio, contemplando o nada. Imaginara Colin em segurança naquela noite; afinal, o primogénito escapulira-se para o campo de batalha. Fora sempre tão pequenino mas de coração enorme, o seu Colin! Como pudera ele ficar escondido quando o seu mundo se preparava para lutar, quando Harry precisava da sua ajuda? Era um Gryffindor, afinal, a coragem corria nas suas veias! E tinha um coração enorme, o seu Colin!

Nem o pai nem o irmão de Colin Creevey se haviam mostrado capazes de subir àquele estrado. Dennis ainda não parara de chorar e o pai parecia ausente do mundo. Fora por isso que Ginny se oferecera. Ela gostava de Colin. Era um pouco chato, demasiado fanático, mas era seu amigo, divertido quando queria e leal aos seus. Sabia que poderia vir a ser grande, se lhe tivessem dado essa oportunidade.

"_Posso tirar-te uma fotografia?"_

Hoje Harry mal conseguia acreditar que nunca chegara a tirar uma simples fotografia decente com Colin! Arrependia-se disso. Desejava ter nem que fosse apenas uma recordação daquele rapazinho aparentemente frágil que nunca se calava, tão encantado estava com aquele mundo totalmente novo.

Os colegas do mesmo ano de Ginny juntaram a faixa de tiras vermelhas e douradas, com um enorme leão de boca aberta, ao memorial. _Gryffindor tem Colin Creevey no coração._ Uma das raparigas aproximou-se do pai e irmão enlutados e ofereceu a ambos a flor branca que tinha nas mãos. Dennis aceitou a oferta, choroso, mas Mr. Creevey não moveu sequer um músculo. Harry começava a preocupar-se com ele! Sim, era um choque perder um filho de 16 anos de forma tão brutal, mas ele tinha de reagir, despertar, encarar a realidade. Dizer adeus e seguir em frente, aceitar o que acontecera e aprender a viver de recordações, como todos eles.

Talvez apenas precisasse de tempo… porque ele não sarava todas as feridas, mas aliviava a dor. E passara ainda tão pouco tempo!

_Gryffindor tem Colin Creevey no coração._

Os olhos de Harry depararam-se com as figuras iguais das gémeas Patil, que limpavam os olhos a lenços de papel, e sentiu uma reviravolta no estômago. Lembrou-se que Lavender Brown estava ainda em St. Mungus, entre a vida e a morte, com prognóstico reservado. E enquanto Ginny regressava ao seu lugar, no seu lado direito, Harry desejou com toda a sua força que o nome da colega não viesse a ser adicionado àquelas lápides já quase cheias.

Mais nomes, mais rostos, e por fim, o discurso que Harry não queria ouvir. Ginny apertou a sua mão com toda a força, Ron não tirara os olhos do chão e algures Mrs. Weasley rompeu num pranto no ombro do marido quando Percy apareceu no estrado de cabelos por pentear, olheiras grandes e profundas e roupa descuidada. A melhor apresentação que conseguira.

Percy e Molly haviam discutido dias antes sobre quem iria homenagear o jovem Weasley naquele estrado. Mesmo sabendo que iria ali chegar e debulhar-se em lágrimas, Molly queria reviver o filho naquele momento. Recordar a sua inteligência e o seu talento, esquecendo todas as vezes que quase trepara às paredes com as suas maluqueiras. Por fim, ela cedeu, em nome das pazes recentemente feitas. Afinal, Percy não tinha apenas perdido um irmão… tinha-o visto morrer nos seus braços.

Foi com uma voz claramente emocionada que Percy começou por dizer que os passatempos preferidos do irmão e do gémeo eram fazer traquinices e pensar na próxima. Ele era a sua vítima preferida; admitiu até que nunca pensara ter saudades daquele crachá "Chefe de Turma cabeçudo"! Por entre as lágrimas, houve risos na multidão. Nem mesmo a morte iria impedir que Fred Weasley provocasse sorrisos nas alturas mais tristes!

No fundo, ninguém precisava das palavras de ninguém para conhecer Fred ou as suas histórias, as suas partidas, as suas invenções, toda a vida que partilhara com o gémeo George. As barbas brancas quando haviam tentado colocar o seu nome no Cálice de Fogo e a fuga à opressão de Umbridge em Hogwarts eram já lendas que todos ali conheciam. Naquela assistência, todos gostavam da dupla Fred e George. Como iria ser agora que um deles não existia?

Imensas pessoas, em especial estudantes do colégio, caminhavam até ao memorial, passando depois junto de George, que parecia petrificado no seu assento. As palavras de cada um congelavam nas suas gargantas e acabavam substituídas por gentis pancadas nas costas ou nos ombros do membro restante da dupla mais cómica dos últimos anos. Parecia tão pequeno e abandonado sem o irmão gémeo a seu lado!

Harry levantou-se e reparou que Hermione e a maioria dos Weasleys também. As flores que levavam nas mãos pareceram-lhe tão estúpidas e insignificantes perante a ideia que nunca veriam Fred outra vez! Ron tentou esconder as lágrimas quando disse a Hermione que queria regressar ao dia em que o irmão transformara o seu peluche numa enorme aranha nojenta. Atrás deles, Fleur conduzia o marido abalado até ao seu lugar.

Ajeitando os óculos para disfarçar a sua comoção, o rapaz mirou em redor. Por entre o mar de gente que o rodeava, reconheceu a equipa de Quidditch que o acolhera no seu primeiro ano. Oliver Wood segurava nos braços o manto que um dia fora pertença daquele a quem chamara "bludger humana", onde o seu nome dourado brilhava ainda no tecido escarlate. Acompanhado de Angelina, Alicia e Katie, cujos rostos adquiriam agora a sombra dura e escura do luto, deixou-o junto das lápides com um «_Vemo-nos mais tarde, campeão»_. Dean Thomas, o ás no desenho, dera formas às ideias dos colegas Gryffindor e colocava agora no memorial uma caricatura animada de Fred, munido com os produtos mais populares da loja que partilhara com o irmão. Um ou dois sorrisos esboçaram-se por detrás dos lenços de papel.

Harry sabia que, mais que o herói caído em pleno campo de batalha, Fred Weasley seria eternamente relembrado como uma das poucas pessoas que os fizera rir às gargalhadas até nos piores momentos.

Quando a multidão dispersou e as cadeiras brancas foram de novo ocupadas, Kingsley Shacklebolt substituiu a figura de Percy. A Ordem da Fénix tornou a levantar-se, de varinhas erguidas por mais dois dos seus membros. O coração de Harry apertou no seu peito ao relembrar a primeira vez que vira Remus Lupin naquela viagem de comboio. "_Finalmente temos um professor de Defesa Contra as Artes Negras que sabe aquilo que tem a fazer_!" Perante as palavras de Madame Pomfrey, ele já devia saber que o seu futuro em Hogwarts seria brilhante! O melhor professor que tinham tido.

Afinal, Lupin não os tinha ensinado apenas dentro da sala de aula. Saber enfrentar um Sem Forma, saber conjurar um Patronus e muitas outras lições eram apenas mera parte do legado que deixara. Com ele, Harry havia aprendido que um lobisomem não era exactamente um monstro. Havia conhecido as primeiras histórias sobre os seus pais. Havia aprendido a enfrentar os seus medos pela primeira vez. Havia aprendido que, no que dizia respeito ao amor, não existiam diferenças ou guerras que separassem quem tinha sido feito um para o outro.

Harry não conseguia esquecer uma das últimas conversas sérias que tivera com um dos seus mentores. _Cobarde,_ era ainda uma palavra que ecoava forte na sua mente. Por vezes, arrependia-se por ter perdido a cabeça daquela maneira. Mas no fundo, gostava de acreditar que isso o ajudara a encontrar o caminho certo. Regressar para junto de Tonks e de Teddy, ser feliz nos seus últimos dias de vida. E isso fazia-o sentir-se bem consigo mesmo. Era quase como se tivesse saldado parte da sua dívida para com Remus.

Foi assaltado por uma imagem do seu primeiro encontro com Nymphadora Tonks e não conseguiu evitar um ligeiro sorriso. Por vezes achava que o cabelo cor de pastilha elástica e a sua distracção a tornavam uma Auror um pouco invulgar! Fora tão esquisito encontrá-la deprimida, naqueles dias em que Lupin preferira fugir à verdade, sem entender que isso a magoava mais que todos os defeitos que apontava nele mesmo. E no fim, a magia preferida de Dumbledore vencera. Na recta final, tiveram a oportunidade de ser feliz. Dentro de si, ele sabia que ambos haviam partido com a alegria de se terem encontrado.

Tantas vezes Harry se mostrara céptico em relação a esse poder que o amor podia exercer nas pessoas, quando tiveram provas tão credíveis bem debaixo do seu nariz ao longo de tanto tempo!

Um par de filas atrás de si, Andromeda embalou o neto nos braços no momento em que este começou a chorar. Era quase como se Teddy conseguisse entender as palavras que o novo Ministro da Magia proclamava naquele estrado. Tal como muitos outros, Harry olhou para ela. A renegada irmã Black já não se importava com as lágrimas que humedeciam o seu rosto contorcido pela dor. Meses apenas e perdera o marido, a filha e o genro. Apertou Teddy contra o peito e os seus lábios roçaram o topo da cabeça coberta por um tufo de cabelo agora preto. Sabia que agora aquele bebé era tudo o que tinha.

A voz de Kingsley fora tomada pela emoção, tremia a cada simples palavra. Remus e Dora, heróis por uma causa, que nos tempos negros não haviam esquecido os valores mais importantes. Heróis apaixonados que mereciam mais tempo para a sua ainda pequena família e ser felizes para sempre. A maior memória de ambos acalmava-se agora nos braços da avó Andromeda. Um dia, Teddy saberia tudo sobre o sacrifício dos seus pais. Um dia, Ted Remus Lupin seria tão grande quanto eles.

E Harry sabia que nada lhe daria mais orgulho senão assistir em primeiro plano a esta grande caminhada do seu afilhado.

Já haviam perdido a noção do tempo, ninguém ali sabia se aquela homenagem demorava há minutos ou horas. Mas por fim os nomes extinguiram-se e restava apenas um. Harry sabia que era a sua vez. Sentiu centenas de pares de olhos cravados na sua pessoa enquanto se levantava para o discurso final. Os professores de Hogwarts formavam uma fila entre as cadeiras da assistência e o memorial. Seguiram-no com o olhar, na ânsia de ouvir as suas palavras. Na verdade, _todos_ os presentes estavam ansiosos pelas suas palavras! Haviam olhares de viés, respirações entrecortadas na expectativa.

Harry caminhou pelo estrado. Estava nervoso e teve de lutar para os joelhos não cederem à pressão. Apontou a varinha à garganta para um feitiço _Sonorus _e mirou a multidão que se erguia perante si. Era mesmo assim tanta gente?

- Severus Snape! – disse ele para quem o ouvia.

Mais de metade das pessoas tremeu perante o nome. Os outros encolheram-se nos assentos. O Devorador da Morte, fiel a Voldemort. O assassino de Dumbledore. Harry não chegara a explicar a ninguém o porquê de querer mencionar o seu nome naquele dia. Era a hora de responder às perguntas com a verdade. A pura e simples verdade que ninguém ali conhecia.

- Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que não detestei Snape desde o dia em que cheguei a esta escola! Não vou ser falso para vos dizer que não o tenho odiado durante o último ano, desde que o vi levantar a varinha para roubar a vida a Albus Dumbledore. Para ser sincero, acho que não sou o único. Os meus colegas sabem-no e sentiram o mesmo que eu. _Ainda_ sentem esse ódio dentro de si! Tal como estes professores aqui dispostos frente a mim, tal como muitos de vocês…

A voz extinguiu-se-lhe por alguns segundos. Tudo o que via agora era a face de Snape, o primeiro vislumbre que tivera no seu primeiro banquete em Hogwarts. Falava com o professor Quirrel quando tudo acontecera: os seus olhares haviam-se cruzado e a cicatriz na sua testa havia-lhe doído. E depois, tão depressa quanto começara, tudo acabara. Nesse preciso momento, ele soube que o mestre de Poções o odiava. Precisara de uma semana para o confirmar.

- Não me é fácil subir a este estrado neste dia! – continuou, procurando os rostos de Ron, Hermione e Ginny para seu apoio durante os próximos minutos. – Não me é fácil estar aqui para aplaudir aquele a quem tanto mal eu quis… e _me_ quis! Mas depois de conhecer toda a sua história, eu soube que isto tinha de ser feito. Snape não queria que o melhor de si viesse a público… ele que me perdoe… porque eu não vou deixar a verdade ficar eternamente escondida nas sombras!

«Não é segredo para ninguém que Albus Dumbledore confiava em Severus Snape! Confiava nele talvez como nunca antes confiara em ninguém! Mesmo sabendo que ele era um Devorador da Morte, mesmo sabendo que trabalhava para o seu maior inimigo, Dumbledore confiava completamente em Snape! Porquê, foi sempre a pergunta que fizemos. A pergunta à qual Dumbledore nunca nos respondeu…

Era nesse momento que nos devíamos ter lembrado das suas crenças. Lembrar quais os valores em que Dumbledore mais acreditava. Porque talvez então soubéssemos esboçar a nossa resposta. Sempre nos havia dito que o amor tinha um poder demasiado forte para ser facilmente entendido. Graças a ele, podíamos assistir às maiores transformações… descobrir o melhor que as pessoas tinham a oferecer.»

Nem um simples murmúrio para além da sua voz. Harry sabia que as suas palavras captavam a atenção de cada rosto defronte o seu.

- Tudo começou quando Snape era ainda uma criança – continuou o rapaz, que ainda mal acreditava nas recordações que o professor de Poções escondia no seu Pensatório. – No dia em que descobriu que uma das suas vizinhas de rua, filha de Muggles, tinha as mesmas habilidades que ele possuía. No momento, ele soube que partilhavam o mesmo sangue mágico. Ele soube que Lily Evans era uma feiticeira, tal como ele.

A simples menção ao nome da sua mãe gerou uma onda de espanto na multidão. Sobre o estrado, partilhando os seus pensamentos com todas aquelas pessoas, Harry sentiu que aquele nó na sua garganta afrouxava por fim.

- Acho que foi esse o início da sua amizade. Snape contou a Lily tudo o que sabia sobre o mundo a que ambos pertenciam. Eram os melhores amigos quando chegaram a Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Ver a sua grande companheira afastar-se para uma outra equipa que não a sua foi um choque para Snape, mas não foram as cores diferentes que defendiam que quebraram a sua amizade. As escolhas que ambos fizeram trataram disso.

«Severus era apreciador de Magia Negra e sedento de poder. Sabia que apenas no lado de Voldemort poderia encontrar aquilo que desejava. Pelo contrário, a sua melhor amiga escolhia o lado contrário. Não podia concordar com um senhor que teria vergonha de a encarar de frente e estava disposto a matar para alcançar a sua meta. Os seus caminhos separaram-se… mas Snape estava já demasiado apaixonado para lhe dizer adeus. Podia seguir sem Lily, mas ela estaria sempre no seu coração!

Até ao dia em que Voldemort soube que existia um rapazinho capaz de destruir o seu reinado. O filho de Lily ameaçava a sua glória como soberano do mundo da feitiçaria. A sua única solução seria acabar com ele antes de ser tarde demais… matar quem quer que lhe fizesse frente. Voldemort ameaçara a vida da mulher que Snape amava. Talvez o único acto que o faria voltar costas ao seu senhor. Desesperado, ele procurou o único que poderia acreditar na sua palavra. Pedir à única pessoa que o poderia ajudar para proteger a vida de Lily, até do homem que odiava e da criança que a iria manter para sempre longe de si, se isso significasse que ela sobrevivia. Snape implorou aos pés de Dumbledore que não deixasse Lily Potter e a sua família morrer…»

Harry já nem reparava que uma lágrima solitária rolava agora pela sua pálida face. A sua atenção dedicava-se agora à simples recordação de todos os últimos momentos que ele conhecera na vida de Severus Snape. Agora que começara a falar, agora que sabia que tudo tinha sido real, sentia-se muito mais à vontade para prosseguir.

- Já todos sabemos como aquela história acabou. Voldemort prometera a Snape poupar a vida da minha mãe, mas ela preferia morrer a ver-me ter tamanho destino e os seus objectivos eram apenas terminar comigo o mais depressa possível. Dumbledore não fora capaz de a salvar, mas apesar disso, conseguira ganhar a alma e o coração daquele Devorador da Morte que nunca perdoaria ao seu mestre o destino trágico daquela que amava. Ganhara um aliado que dedicou anos e anos nesta escola a proteger ao máximo a vida do rapaz que ele odiava mas que continuaria a ser sempre o filho da sua apaixonada.

«E eu nunca soube! Todos estes anos, Snape protegeu-me em segredo de todo o mal que me rodeasse. Sempre que olhava para mim, via apenas uma segunda encarnação do meu pai, o rapaz que sempre o chateara em Hogwarts, que o humilhava frente a todos os colegas e que lhe levara a melhor no romance. Ele odiava-me por pensar que estar comigo era conviver com James uma vez mais. Mas quando me olhava nos olhos, ele reencontrava Lily em mim, o consolo na sua missão. Penso que, no fundo, acreditava que ela estaria orgulhosa das suas escolhas e feliz por saber que eu estava em boas mãos.

Snape morreu em Hogwarts, não porque Voldemort descobriu a que lado ele pertencia mas porque pensou que poderia lucrar com a sua morte. Depois de tudo o que passou, Snape teve uma morte tenebrosa e indigna. Talvez muitos tenham suspirado de alívio quando tal aconteceu. Mas agora que sabem a verdade, eu espero que o nosso professor de Poções seja reconhecido na morte de uma maneira mais justa e merecida que o homem que conhecemos em vida!

Severus Snape… lamento por tudo aquilo por que passou… tudo aquilo que pensámos sobre si… tudo aquilo que _eu_ pensei sobre si! Agora que é tarde para lhe apertar a mão, só espero que, esteja você onde estiver, saiba que lhe estou profundamente agradecido por tudo aquilo que fez por mim – obrigado por gostar tanto da minha mãe! Ao fim de tudo, é bom saber que existia algo de bom dentro de si!»

O silêncio imperou nos campos de Hogwarts. Ninguém sabia o que dizer depois das palavras de Harry. Já este virou-se para o memorial branco, para o nome de Snape agora gravado eternamente nas lápides de homenagem aos heróis. Não tinha nada para ali deixar em seu nome. Foi por isso que as suas mãos se elevaram até ao nível do seu peito e as suas palmas bateram uma na outra repetidamente. Um aplauso ao de leve, rápido, mas recheado das melhores intenções. A pouco e pouco, as restantes pessoas seguiram o seu exemplo. A ovação por Snape subiu de tom. Ninguém iria esquecer aquele guerreiro sofrido, que apenas na morte encontrara o reconhecimento merecido.

"_Pensava que éramos amigos… os melhores amigos!" "E somos, Sev!"_

"_Mantenha-a… a eles… vivos. Por favor!" "E que me dás tu em troca?" "Tudo!"_

"_Ao fim de todo este tempo?" "Sempre!"_

As palavras de Snape fariam sempre parte das suas lembranças. Harry sabia-o. Mas não se importava. Depois de tudo o que fizera, bem ou mal, Severus Snape encabeçava agora a lista dos grandes heróis que aquela guerra revelara.

Quando desceu daquele estrado, reparou que as pessoas se começavam agora a movimentar, umas em direcção ao memorial, que ainda não tinham tido oportunidade de visitar, outras afastando-se da multidão geral. A homenagem chegara ao fim. Já não havia mais nada a dizer.

Ginny abraçou-o quando chegou perto dele. Em breve estava ladeado também pelos seus maiores amigos. Ron pousou uma mão no seu ombro e abanou a cabeça:

- Sabes, Harry? Se não fosses tu a dizê-lo ali em cima… acho que nunca teria acreditado! – confessou ele num tom de voz baixo, quase difícil de ouvir. – O Snape? Apaixonado pela tua mãe… fiel ao Dumbledore…

- Pois, eu sei…

- Mas se ele era assim tão fiel, então… ele não matou o Dumbledore?

Harry abanou a cabeça, com os cantos da boca a torcerem-se num esboço de sorriso ao relembrar a verdade por detrás da morte do director de Hogwarts.

- Um dia eu conto-te uma história, Ron! A todos vocês, na verdade.

- A mãe vai fazer um almoço lá em casa – disse Ginny, cujo braço ainda estava em redor da sua cintura. – A Hermione, o Teddy e a Andromeda também lá vão estar. Só para amigos. Partilhar as memórias… Não vais faltar, pois não?

Ele olhou para o relógio. Sabia o que ainda lhe faltava fazer nesse dia.

- Claro que não! – respondeu ele, dando-lhe um doce beijo na testa. – Mas vou ter de me ausentar esta tarde, está bem? Sem muitas perguntas dos outros… em especial dos teus pais…

- Porquê?

Os olhos verdes de Harry miraram os castanhos de Hermione, que cruzara os braços frente ao peito e parecia mais séria que nunca. Era quase como se o estivesse a analisar a raios X para descobrir a verdade. Sentiu-se posto a nu perante ela.

- Vou ao julgamento dos Malfoys! – acabou por dizer, sabendo que, mesmo mantenho a verdade escondida de alguns, necessitaria de cúmplices junto a si.

- Vais a onde?! – espantou-se Ron. – Fazer o quê?

Bastou um vislumbre da sua expressão para obter a resposta à sua pergunta. Harry apressou-se a justificar a sua opinião para evitar discussões naquela altura em que não tinha qualquer paciência para elas:

- Ouve, pode parecer muito estúpido, mas é o que vou fazer! Nenhum deles lutou ao nosso lado, mas eu também reparei que não lutaram contra nós! Não vou fazer dos Malfoys santos naquele tribunal… mas é verdade que se não fosse pela Narcissa, muito possivelmente Voldemort tinha acabado comigo de vez na Floresta Proibida. Por muito que me custe aceitá-lo, estou a dever-lhe a minha vida. O meu depoimento pode saldar essa dívida. Não me compete safá-los de Azkaban… vou apenas contar a verdade. A decisão final já não está nas minhas mãos.

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio assim que o seu discurso acabou. Tanto Ron como Ginny miravam agora o chão que pisavam. Ajudar (uma vez mais) os membros da família Malfoy não era um pensamento muito agradável para ele, mas sabia que era o necessário.

Hermione foi a primeira a quebrar o gelo:

- Queres que te façamos companhia no julgamento?

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Era algo que preferia enfrentar sozinho. No entanto, sentia-se grato pela sua questão. Mais uma vez, a prova que tinha amigos que estariam sempre do seu lado – e só por isso ele sabia que eram os melhores amigos do mundo.

Mas aquele julgamento parecia ainda tão longe! Puxando Ginny para junto de si, e reparando que o mesmo acontecia com Ron e Hermione, ele soube que era sortudo e feliz. Todos eles eram! Estavam agora aos portões de uma nova era. Uma nova geração de alegria e mudança. O que o futuro lhes reservava era ainda uma incógnita… mas sem dúvida que seria bem melhor do que aquilo que deixavam para trás.

Pousou o olhar e toda a sua atenção no memorial erguido à sua frente. Todas aquelas faces, todos aqueles nomes, todos aqueles heróis cujas recordações agora ali se encontravam. Uma memória pelos seus actos grandiosos. Um agradecimento do mundo melhor que tinham ajudado a erguer.

_Obrigado a todos vocês. Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Alastor Moody, Dobby, Cedric Diggory, Colin Creevey e os demais que morreram por nós. O vosso gesto nunca será esquecido!_

**FIM**


End file.
